Things to do when you go to walmart: flock style
by silent rebel wings
Summary: The flock go to walmart for some clothes shopping. But end up in a whole lot of trouble.You all heard the 50 things to do when you go to walmart, But not with the flock. R&R. i do dont own Maximum ride. James patterson does.
1. Racing

**I am camping right now and I had this idea. So I had to share it will someone. Hope you guys like it because I might do more then just this one. **

**Happy reading.**

**sky**

50 thing to do when you go to walmart

Gazzy sighed in boredom. He had all this clothes in the cart along with Iggy's. Who was sitting on the floor, cross legged. His head on his hands. He was bored as well. Max had banned them AGAIN from bomb making. She even took drastic measures and took both there back packs away when they were shopping in walmart. Like they were going to blow something up. Well maybe? Iggy sighed in frustration. They waited by the front door to the store,waiting for the rest of the flock to be done with shopping. Gazzy could hear Nudge from the back of the store, telling Max to buy a top that looked oh so cute on her. An evil grin spread across his face. A women passed by on an electric cart,going to slow for anyones good.

"Hey Iggy?"

Iggy turned to Gazzy's voice. He could hear a hint of something under his voice.

"What?"

" Want to have some fun?"

Iggy grinned. " Hey. What do you have in mind, my genuis friend?"

Gazzy pulled Iggy away from there cart full of clothes. He pushed him into the electric cart. Iggy griped the handle bars. He gave an evil chuckle,imagining Max's face. She said not to make bomb not to ride electric cars through the store.

Gazzy hopped into the cart next to him.

"Race you?" Gazzy laughed.

"You are so on !" Iggy yelled.

1

2

3

"Go!" They both screamed at once. Gazyy shot through the isle. He bounce up and down in the seat with joy like a kid in a candy store. Gazzy's head shot back to Iggy. Iggy turned right. His hand on the throttle. Being blind, he couldn't see the rack that was rushing towards him. He slammed into the clothes rack. Clothes flew. His tires screeched as clothes got stuck in his tires. He pushed the clothes that landed on him away. Tears ran down Gazzy's face with laughed. Gazzy turned left down another aisle. Fang ran towards him. Gazzy's face dropped. He was in trouble. Max was going to kill him. Fang smile,hopping onto the back.

"Go! Go! Go!" He shouted. Gazzy pulled back on the throttle. Iggy zoomed by. Clothes were stuck in his tires, A hose trailing behind. Fang laughed. Iggy rammed the womens dressing room. Girls screamed as they ran out on the dressing room. Iggy jumped off the cart and ran to Gazzy's. He jumped onto the back. Gazzy screeched down another aisle. Angel and Nudge mouth dropped as the boys rounded the corner, were Max was looking at clothes. Gazzy leaned back in the seat as they did a second turn into the teen girl section. The boys starred wide eye as Max watched them fly by on the electric cart. Her face red with anger. Her fist clutching her clothes in her hand. Fang took out his disposable camera and took a picture of Max's face. Gazzy couldn't breath with laugher. Tear ran down his cheeks. He will never forget his day at walmrt or Max's face.


	2. Pick Me!

**I really did this one. It was so funny the look on the lady's face. But anyway Happy reading.**

**sky**

* * *

Angel and Nudge.

Angel watched her older brother,Fang and Iggy fly down the aisle on one of those electric carts. She still couldn't believe it. She looked over to the womens dressing room were Iggy had drove his cart into. The manger was screaming at one of her employees. Clothes laid scattered like a battle field. Nudge who was silent until now said.

"Oh my god! Did you see that!? Max is going to be so mad! I wish I could see her face! I wonder if her face will be like when she kicks eraser butts or the other face when Iggy and Gazzy blew up her mickey mouse clock-" Angel covered Nudge's mouth.

"I really don't know but if they get to have fun. We do." Angel said.

Nudge gasp. Angel being a bad girl? This couldn't be happening.

"Well it is. That what I get for having an older brother who gets in a lot of trouble."

Nudge took a deep breath. Max was probably yelling at the boys. So she was busy to yell at them.

"So is that a Yes or a no?" angel asked.

Nudge grinned. "I'm in."

Angel graped her hand. Pulling her to the clothes racks, they were looking at only seconds ago until speed racer and his pit grew flew by. Angel parted the clothes for them to get into the center of the clothes rack.

Nudge said. " Ok now what?"

Angel smiled at Nudge. She placed her pointer finger to her lips,telling Nudge to be quit and watch. Nudge nodded. Angel pushed the clothes back in place. So it looked as if nothing happened. A women who was oblivious to the NASCAR race that only happen seconds ago, walked up to the clothes rack were Nudge and Angel hide. The women pulled at the clothes. Studying them like they were millions of dollars each.

Angel smiled as she said. "Pick me."

The women drop the shirt she had in her hand. She looked around quizzically. Nudge pushed her hand closer to her mouth,trying so hard not to laugh. The women shook it off and went back to studying the clothes.

"Pick me!" Angel said louder.

"Pick me !" Nudge shouted.

"Pick me!"

"Pick me!

The women stepped back in horror as the clothes rack began to shake.

"Pick me!"

"Pick me!" Nudge and Angel shouted. The women ran from the clothes sections. Screaming ghost.

Angel and Nudge fell to the floor with laughter. They clutched there stomachs. Max stood over them. Finished punishing the boys. Angel and Nudge cracked up laughing at Max's face. She bent down , close to them. She smiled.

"Don t tell the guys I said this but that was hilarious." She laughed.


	3. The Voice

**I think Fang is a little OC in this,but hey I had to do this. My friend said to post this one. So say thanks to shadow.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Sky**

* * *

Max and Fang

Max stormed back to the clothes rack. She was looking at before Jeff Gordan and his pit crew flew by. Men could be so stupid. Letting a blind guy drive an electric cart. Couldn't they get the hint when she said no when he asked to drive the van. Max looked at the top Nudge said she had to get. She scrunched her face in discuss before placing it back on the rack. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"you were kind of hard on us." Max spun around to face Fang.

"Don t do that!" She yelled.

" yea, Well, You deserve it. You yelled at us in front of a crowd."

"Are you serious!? Iggy drove an electric cart into the womens dressing room! What would you have liked me to say? Nice job?"

Fang shrugged his shoulders. "Yea."

Max throw her pile of clothes that were in her hand int Fang's face. She walked away. Fang ran to catch up to her.

"Its not our fault. Maybe if you weren't talking to the voice,you would have stopped us before Iggy drove into the womens dressing room." Fang said.

Max spun on her heels. " I cant stop the voice from talking to me,even though I would love for it to. I would love not to look like an sicko when I scream at my voice out loud!"

Fang sighed. " OK. Just chill. I will keep an eye on the guys. Make sure they don't get in trouble."

"Fine."

Fang gave a soft smile before walking away. Max sighed. She looked back at the clothes rack.

"Max? Before I go." Max looked up from the rack. The speakers cracked as the man announced a sale on lawn gnomes. Fang grabbed his head. " The voice! Its talking to me again." He screamed. Shoppers stopped to look at the crazy kid. Max made a grab for him but he was gone.'

"Fang you are so dead!" Max screamed.


	4. Action Figures

**Yesterday I went to Walmart for some school shopping with some friends and did this. We got in so much trouble. My friend Jason called his momzila as she yelled as us as we ran away from her.**

**Hope you guys like it. Happy Reading!**

**Sky**

* * *

Gazzy and Iggy

Gazzy sighed in frustration. Max had just yelled at them for driving an electric cart. What was so bad about that? OK maybe letting a blind guy drive wasn't the best idea. But lighten up a bit. It wasn't like they were robbing a bank or something. Gazzy leaned back in the recliner. A stupid movie about chicken played on about 20 TVs. Max had restricted them to this seat in the Tv section.

Iggy popped the seat up. "Gazzy?"

"What?"

"Were already in trouble so why not get in more." Iggy said.

Gazzy smiled as he jumped out of his seat. Iggy stood up as well. "Lead me to the toy section."

" I think were a little old for toys." Gazzy said.

"I know. Just do it." Gazzy rolled his eyes. Iggy looped his finger into Gazzy's pants as he lead them to the toy section.

As they passed the clothes section to get to the toys a women ran by screaming GHOST!. Iggy snickered as he said "Angel and Nudge."

Gazzy pulled on until he stopped at the first isle of toys.

"Now what?"

"Were are the action figures?"

Gazzy pulled him to aisle full of action figures.

"Ok pull me to the G.I joe and you get the X-men figures."

"Ok?"

Gazzy pulled all the action figures of X-men. He throw them into the middle of the aisle. Iggy doing the same. Gazzy coughed back a laughed. Iggy thought they were G.I Joes. Gazzy turned to face Iggy.

"Ok, What now?"

"We have a war of the action figures!" Iggy yelled.

Gazzy laughed as he lines his figures up to fight Iggy's G.I Janes.

Iggy pulled the box up. Feeling the action figure. He chucked it at Gazzy.

"G.I. Janes.!"

Gazzy rolled on his back with laughter.

"Thats not funny!"

"Yea it is." Gazzy throw one of his X-men.

Kids walked down the aisle to see what was going on. To see two boys throwing action figures at each other. Iggy dived into the side of the aisle as Gazzy throw Storm at him. Max saw the cheering kids in the toy section. She walked over to see the commotion. Gazzy throw the box that held Rouge in. Iggy ducked. Gazzy eyes widen as it hit Max in the face. Gazzy took a deep breath. He was died now. Iggy heard his in take of breath and turned to feel Max standing over him. She was still in shock from the box being throw in her face. Iggy slowly stood. Dropping his G.I Jane.

Gazzy pulled Iggy to his side. Max's face was red and getting redder by the second.

"You two are in major trouble." Max hissed.

"Run!" Gazzy yelled.

"Run from Maxzila!" Iggy screamed. The kids that were in the aisle ran for there lives as Maxzila ran full force to get Gazzy and Iggy.

They ran for there lives. Gazzy pulled off to the right. Iggy not far behind. Gazzy pulled him into a dressing room. They stood on top of a box so there feet wouldnt be seen by Max as she passed.

"Gazzy! Iggy!" Max screamed. " You are in so dead when I get my hands on you!"


	5. Busted

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I never though people would like this, but you guys seem to enjoy it. Heres another chapter. This one I did do. **

**Happy Reading**

**Sky**

* * *

Iggy and Gazzy

Iggy stood on top of a stool. Gazzy squeezed himself next to him. Max passed them for the 2nd time. They were dead. She was going to kill them and bring them back to life to kill them again. They were dead.

"I think shes gone." Gazzy whispered. Iggy listened closely. Hoping not to her Max dragging her feet. He didn't. Gazzy jumped off the stool. Iggy grabbed him before he opened the door.

"Wait! I got an idea. Gazzy can you fart for me?" Iggy asked.

Gazzy looked at him like he had two heads. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Gazzy took a deep breath. The green cloud of death lifted into the air. Iggy grabbed him nose in discuss. Gazzy was never going to have taco bell again if Iggy had anything to do with it.

Iggy took a deep breath of the Gazzy's death cloud as he said. " Theres no more toilet paper."

Iggy clamped Gazzy's mouth shut before he laughed. Iggy opened the door to see a few people starring at him with discuss. He pulled Gazzy with him.

"Gazzy! Iggy!" Max yelled. Gazzy pulled Iggy in the other direction of Max. They ran to the nearest close rack and dove in. Angel and Nudge screamed at the sigh of them. Iggy closed Nudge's mouth while Gazzy grabbed his sister. Max stormed by. Her fist balled in anger. They were beyond dead. Iggy let go of Nudge when the cost was clear.

"What are you guys doing?" Angel asked.

"Getting into trouble what else." Gazzy said.

"Cant you guys ever behave?" Nudge asked.

Gazzy and Iggy looked at each other before they burst into laughter. Angel screamed as Fang jumped in beside them in the clothes rack.

"You guys are in so much trouble." He said.

"You didnt tell her were we where, did you?" Gazzy asked.

"No." Fang laughed. "Come on I know were you guys can go for a while with out Max finding you." He said. Iggy shrugged his shoulders as he hopped out of the clothes rack.

"We're coming with you." Nudge said.

"Fine. But don't cry when you get in trouble because you guys were with us." Gazzy said.

"Lets go." Fang said.

Fang began to lead them back to the toy aisles. Gazzy smiled as he pulled out the flock's ipod. He hooked it into the speaker. The James Bond theme song began to blast out of the speakers. They looked at him like he was weird.

"Hey this is a mission. A mission not to get caught by Max." Gazzy said. Iggy slamped him on the shoulder.

"Yea."

Iggy crouched down. His head swiveling from side to side before he rolled into a rack of clothes.

"Ow!"

Gazzy held back laughter.

"You two think of the most weirdest things." Fang said. They began to lead them to the clothes aisle. While the rest of them played James Bond. Nudge pressed herself close to the walls. Angel doing the same. Gazzy saw a couple walking down the aisle holding hands. Gazzy smiled as he ran through there holding hands screaming. "Red Rover! Red Rover!" The rest of them followed his lead and ran after him. Gazzy watched the couple's faces. Strong hands gripped his shouders. He looked into the furious face of Max. Iggy stopped dead. Angel and Nudge starred wide eye at Max's face. Fang stood with his mouth wide open.

They were busted.


	6. AN

Hi my readers! I'm sorry I have not updated in so long and leaving you on that cliff hanger was evil. I admit it! I am really busy with school and homework. I am also busy with my Fictionpress story. But you probably don't want an excuse but a damn chapter.

Thats were you, the readers come in.

You have a choose on the next chapter! Here are your chooses.

1.Marco Polo ( Thats all I am saying)

2.Testing fishing rodes.

3.Mannequins

OK so there are your chooses. I will give no hint on what they are even though you may be confused. Just let your imagination wonder. I want at least 5 reviews telling me what you want to the next chapter to be. Then by the end of the week, possible Wednesday, no later then Friday for the chapter.

Hope to write the next chapter soon.

Sky


	7. Mannequins

By popular demand Mannequins is the next chapter. I have done this one a lot and have actually been kicked out of the store for scaring a middle age women who wanted to call my parents. Thanks to my friend who is the manger got me out of this one. So this chapter is dedicated to the manger of walmart by me. Jason ( and if you have read my other story, this is the same Jason who I did the trick with the towel.) Thanks Jason!

I would like 7 reviews by the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be on fishing rodes, that came in second.

Enjoy the chapter

Sky

* * *

Max

Mannequins

Max had the flock sit down on the floor. The flock had there heads down,knowing they were in trouble. Max placed her hands on her hips. Looking down at the flock, she didn't feel angry, but she was suppose to. Iggy had drove an electric cart into the dressing room. Fang's words kept repeating her head. _Lighten up. They cant have fun all the time, so let them have it_. Was Max being to hard on the flock?

Her mask of anger fell as she knelt down to be leveled with the flock.

"Am I really being hard on you guys?" Max asked.

All the flock's heads shot up to look at Max. They were confused. They have been waiting to be screamed at for there behavior and not trying to blend in.

" A little." Iggy said.

Fang smacked the back of Iggy's head. Fang didn't want Iggy make Max scream at them when she wasn't.

"Max you only trying to be a parent to us." Nudge said. The smallest sentence she had ever spoken.

"Thats the problem, I am not your parents. I am only 14 years old. May be its time I started acting like it." Max said.

" Are you serious?" Gazzy asked in astonishment.

Max held up her finger before the flock got the idea she wasn't going to punish them when they did something wrong.

"Only for today I will let anything go. On a few conditions. No one gets hurt, We don't get caught and we have a little fun." Max said with a smile.

"I am so in!" Gazzy said, punching the air.

"Good, because I have an idea." Max said as she helped up Angel. Angel squealed in delight,already knowing Max's idea.

Max lead the flock to the mens clothing section were she saw the mannequins. Angel, who already told Nudge her plan began to pull the mannequins away from there stand.

"What are we doing?" Fang asked.

"We are going to be mannequins!" Angel squealed.

"Why?" Iggy asked.

"Just play along." Max whined. She pulled Iggy up on the stand. She placed his arms on his hips. Gazzy jumped up on the stand next to him. He held one hand out like he was looking at his watch. His other hand on his chin so he looked like he was thinking. Max shoved Fang next to Iggy.

"I see no point in this." Fang sighed.

"I saw no point in driving an electric cart into the dressing room. So just deal." Max said.

Fang sighed,knowing full well he was never going to win. He placed his arm on Iggy's shoulder. Angel and nudge sat down at there feet. They looked like they were frozen while playing patty clap. Max stood next to Fang.

"So what do we do? Just stand here?" Fang whispered in her ear.

"No. Just wait and stay still." She hissed under her breath.

In no time at all a mother and her son walked into the mens clothing section. The mother started to look through the racks as her son sighed in boredom. The son sat down at the bottom of the stand. Max smiled an evil smile.

She slowly bent down next to the bow and blew in his ear. She shot back up to her ordinal position. Gazzy held back a laugh as the boy jumped up from his spot. He looked around him but found nothing on what could have done the small wind. He reluctantly sat back down in his spot, watching his mother through the racks. This time Fang had caught the idea. He bent down and taped the boys shoulder. The boy spun around but Fang was already frozen in original position.

The boy starred at the flock. His face was full of horror.

_Angel tell the rest of the flock jump on 3_. Max said in her head.

_Alright._

Angel relaid the message to the rest of the flock.

3

2

1

The flock jumped from the stand, at the boy. The boy screamed loud enough aliens from space could hear him. The boy ran back to his mother. The flock rolled on there backs in laughter. Max whipped the tears away. Her stomach hurt from laughing.

"Whats- next -Max?" Nudge said between breaths.

Max thought to herself. Whats next?


	8. Fishing Rode and Marco Polo

**Hi readers! Sorry I could not update right away. I had a ton of homework. But anyway here is a new chapter for you guys.**

**Guys I need a little help. What would you guys what the next chapter to be? Its up to you.**

**Sky**

Gazzy

Gazzy had lead the flock to the fishing section. He pulled out the fishing rods that had hooks already on the pole. He passed them out to the flock. The flock looked at Gazzy like he was losing his mind.

" Gazzy what are we going to do we these?" Max asked.

Gazzy gave an evil smile. "Its called macro polo with fishing rods." He said.

Max looked to Fang. He only shrugged. Max sighed. " Gazzy I think we should choose something else." She said.

" Come one Max it will be fun." Gazzy whined.

"Anyway Max you said we can do anything to day." Angel chimed in. Max huffed in defeat when angel gave the Bambi eyes.

"All right. So what are the rules." Max asked.

"One rule. There is no rules. Everything goes." Gazzy said. He held out a handful of blind folds. Max sighed as she pulled the blind fold on. She gripped the fishing pole with both hands.

"Max is it!" Angel screamed. Max could hear her soft foot steps run off. The flock ran off in different directions. Max shuffled her feet back and fourth. She held out one hand. To reach out for anything.

Max could hear soft foot steps in front of her. Max cast the pole, hoping it would catch. Max smiles as she began to real in one of her flock members. Max grabbed the small child. It began to fight and punch out at her. The small child began to scream. Max pulled of her mask to look into the terrifying eyes of a little boy. Max release him. The boy screamed back to his mother calling Max a kidnapper.

Max whipped around to face Fang. He chuckled from the corner of an aisle.

"Thats not funny!" Max yelled.

"Yes it is." Fang answered.

Max cast the hook at Fang. He turned to run but was to late. The hook latched onto his coat. Max pulled back on the rode. Fang flew backwards on the hard floor. Max stood over him.

"Now that was funny." Max laughed.

Fang smiled. He swiped his fishing pole across the ground. Max landed beside him. Max huffed in announce. Fang chuckled. He help Max off the floor.

"Hey! You two." Both there head swirled around. A manger starred at them with pure hatred. Max and Fang looked at each other before they ran down the aisle. The manger was not far behind. Fang grabbed Max's hand and wiped her down the aisle. Fang pressed himself close to Max. Her back to the wall. The manger ran past them. Max looked up at Fang.

"You can let go now." She said before pushing him off.

"You got Fang!" Nudge yelled. The rest of the flock ran to meet them.

"No she caught a 5 year old first but I don't think he was playing." Fang said. Max punched him in the stomach. He bend over in pain.

" So what next on the agenda?" Iggy asked. He leaned his back against the aisle.

"How about fishing?" Angel asked.

"There no water around." Nudge said.

"So." Gazzy cast the pole over the aisle. Gazzy jiggled the pole back and fourth before he actually nagged something. Gazzy pulled in a box. He set the pole down to see what he caught.

"Whats- Condoms?" Gazzy asked.

Nudge cough back a laugh.

"You don't need to know hunny." max said as she snatched the box back.

" Yea Gazzy, You dont need to know but Fang and Max need them." Iggy said. Max lunged for him. Fang made a grab for him but Iggy was know were to be seen.

"You are dead Iggy!" Max screamed.


	9. To the Bat Cave!

**PLEASE READ! I need ideas for the next chapter. I have completly have no idea what to do next. **

**Sorry for the delay but please review on your ideas on the next chapter. I do have a halloween one that I am thinking of posting soon but I want to post one before the halloween chapter.**

**Sky**

* * *

Max

Max laughed at her new creation. It was the best idea she came up with in the short time she had. Nudge and Angel laid on their backs in laughter. Fang chuckled to himself next to Max.

Gazzy looked horrified at the though Max was able to do that to his partner in crime. Max crossed her arms in satisfaction.

"Max how can you do that to him!?" Gazzy yelled.

"He got what he deserved." Fang replied. Max only nodded beside him.

Iggy moaned in announce. His mouth was duck taped shut, so he could even defend himself. Gazzy was the only one who was defending him and he wasn't doing such a great job at the moment.

"Hey Fang? Do you still have the camera that you had before?" Max asked. Fang grinned as she pulled out the camera that he took one of his most favorite pictures of Max.

"Say cheese Iggy!" Max said as the camera flashed. Max laughed at Iggy as he tried to curse at her.

Iggy struggled against the ropes that bound him. Max only laughed harder. She was never going to forget Iggy in a pink tu-tu. Little fake wings were tied to him back. A red bra laid on top of his shirt. Red lips stick was draw on the tape that Nudge had done and she did such a great job to. Fang added the clown wig to give it a more fun look. Max thought so.

But it wasn't enough for Max. She placed the tiara on top of the wig and taped a Harry Potter wand into his left hand. Iggy made a swipe for Max but she pulled away before she was hit.

Max laughed as she looked over at Fang. He gave a quick smile before he ran down an aisle.

Angel whispered into Nudge's ear. They both cracked up laughing. Tears in her eyes.

Fang walked back with 2 boom boxes in either hand. He plugged them into the out lite. Angel pulled the tape off of Iggy's lips.

"MAX I SWEAR, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!" Iggy screeched.

"You think so." Fang said. He pushed the play button on the boom boxes. Polka blasted from the speakers. Max whipped the tears away. Her stomach hurt from Iggy's face.

"STOP THE MUSIC! PLEASE! IT BURN!!" Iggy yelled.

Max felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned into a very red face manager.

"Whats is going on here?" The manager yelled over the radio. Gazzy pushed the pause button. The manger looked over at Iggy.

"What are you doing to this young man?" The manger asked. He put his hands on his hips.

"Were having a polka party. Want to join?" Fang asked. Max glared at him. This was the time to joke.

The manger looked over at Iggy. "Young man do you know these kids?" The manger asked.

Iggy shifted in his seat. "No I don't. They just jumped me when I came to get some clothes for school." Iggy said.

Max's mouth dropped. Her face turned red in anger. Fang had nothing to say to Iggy or to Max.

The manger turned to Max. "You will have to come with me miss." He said.

Max gave him a sweet smile. "I am sorry but I don't think I am going any where with you." Max said.

The manger made a grab for Max's arm. Max punched the manger in the face. She grabbed Angel,lifting her off her feet. Max grabbed Nudge's hand. She dragged them down aisle. She turned her head slightly to see Gazzy running right behind her. Fang hand Iggy slung over his shoulder since he could not run.

Gazzy grabbed a towel off the aisle. He tide it around his neck. He ran in front of Max.

"Come, Robin--to the Batcave!" He yelled before he jumped over a rack of clothes. Max couldn't help but laugh at Gazzy.


	10. A kiss from Barney

I am sorry from not updating. I had major writers blockand had no idea were to go with it. Luckely it has passed and I can finally update.

Sky

PS please review even though I dont deserve it.

* * *

Max

Max couldn't believe she was going along with this. What was she thinking? Has she gone completely insane or was it that she was actually enjoying herself?

Max looked over at Angel and Nudge, each of there faces were painted with make-up. She had only taken her eyes off of them for a second. A second to long if you ask her. They look like 'It' from the clown movie. What made it even worse was the fact they got there little fingers on Max and she too looked like an evil Barbie ready to kill. The first person she would kill would be Kent.

Gazzy was eager to get going with the show. The show Fang and Iggy were putting on. They were not telling Max a single word and that scared her even more then the make-up. The gang had found a comfortable spot right in the front of the store for all to see the circus come to town.

Fang and Iggy had rigged a line with a curtain so Max could not see what they were up to.

"come on!" Gazzy shouted half laughing.

Iggy was the first to step out from behind the curtain. Max had to cover her mouth before she laughed. Iggy had really no idea what he really was wearing. Max felt a little sorry for it but the comment he said before made her feel some what happy that Fang had did it to him.

Iggy was dressed as the yellow teletubbies. Max coughed back a laugh as the thing on top of his head moved back and fourth.

Fang stepped out from the curtain next. Max really couldn't help but laugh out loud. He glared at her from were she sat. This had to be pay back from what Fang did to Iggy because Max knew he would never had picked it. Fang was dressed up as Barney.

"This is not funny." Fang hissed.

"I think it goes good with your eyes Fang." Max laughed.

Fang grinned. " Like the dress Max."

Max dropped the smile. Along with the make-up attack by Angel and Nudge they had dressed her up in a pink princess dress with heels. Heels! How does someone walk in these stupid things!

"Really Sir Gay, I call this Max court and I am the queen you will do as I say and I say a duel. Between Sir Gay and Sir Gay 2."

"I am not Gay!" Iggy yelled.

"In the out fit man, yes you are." Gazzy laughed.

"I'm in, but on one condition." Fang said.

"What?"

"A kiss."Fang said.

Max grinned. "A kiss to the winner."  
Angel and Nudge exchanged glances at each other. They knew what was up her sleeve. Fang and Iggy faced each other.

Fang pulled out a tube of gift wrap from his back and Iggy did the same. Iggy was the first to stick with his Hannah Montana gift wrap. Fang blocked with his high school music gift wrap. Fang tried to hit Iggy in the rib but Iggy kicked him to the ground. Barney was not a happy dinosaur.

Barney jumped to his feet.

"Oh Fang is not going to get his kiss from the princess. Maybe you can still you the condoms if you need them." Iggy laughed.

Fang growled. He lunged at Iggy. The wrapper hit Poor the teletubbie in the head. Iggy fell back yelling "Nooo!!!" Like it was his down fall.

Iggy laid motionless on the floor.  
"Oh get up! You lost its not the end of the world." Max said.

Iggy sighed as he got to his feet. Fang in the Barney costume walked over to Max.

"I won so do I get that kiss." fang said with a smile.

"I keep my promises. So close you eyes." Max said.

Fang did. Angel slowly passed Max it.

"alright Fang here you go." Max pressed the hamster to Fangs lips. He jumped back in surprise. He began to spit out the fur that got into his mouth.

"You said You would give me a kiss!"

"No Fang you said a kiss. A kiss could be from me or from my friend hamtaro." Max giggled.

Fang sank to the ground. He crossed his arms in the Barney costume. "I will get you back Max. I promise."

Iggy walked over to Gazzy and asked. " What am costume am I wearing?"

"A teletubbie." Gazzy laughed.

"Fang You said it was a Dracula costume." Iggy wined.


	11. ERASERS!

Max

Max sat by herself in the electronic isle,watching a movie on the big screen. Fang and Iggy had gone off to look at computers. Like they needed more things to carry.

Gazzy had gone off with Nudge and Angel to the toy section.

Max sighed. This was getting boring to her so she got up to look for Fang and Iggy. She pulled up the hem of her pink dress Nudge had dressed her in. She would have changed back to her normal clothes but Angel decided to hide them on her.

She managed to wipe the make up off her face but the dress was getting on her last nervous. She found the guys bent over a lap top. Both still dressed in the Barney and teletubies costumes. There zippers had broken off. Thats what they think.

Max looked over there heads at the screen where she saw both of them dressed in there costumes.

"You guys look good on t.v." Max said.

Fang looked up at Max. "Ha ha. Funny." he said.

"MAX!!!'" She wipped her head around from angel's scream. "ERASERS!!!"

Max bolted to the toy section were they were suppose to be. She could hear Fang and Iggy running right behind her.

Isle by isle passed by and there was no sign of the little ones. This couldn't be happening again. They cant take Angel again.

"MAX!! ERASERS!!!!" This time Nudge had screamed. Max ran down on of the isle.

"WERE COMING !!!" Iggy screamed to them.

Her heart pounded against her chest. This was suppose to be a fun stop. This was suppose to be relaxing.

Max screeched to a halt when she saw Gazzy. He pointed to the other side of the isle. Iggy picked him up as Max followed were Gazzy pointed. Max turned the corner.

Max was dumb struck when something struck her forehead. She looked at Angel and Nudge. They were fine. She looked down at her feet at the eraser.

"Max its an a eraser attack." Angel said. She could finally breath.

"Thats not funny. We though you were being attacked!" Max yelled at them.

"Well Gazzy started it." Nudge said.

"Did not!" Gazzy yelled.

Max took a deep breath. They were fine. There was nothing to worry about. Max grabbed a pillow off the rack.

"Well this a pillow attack!" She throw the pillow at Nudge. She grinned before she throw a eraser at Max then Fang.

"Eraser attack!!" Gazzy screamed. "Come Barney let dance!"


	12. AN sorry

Sorry for those thinking this is a chapter but it is not. I wanted people to know I am thinking on the next chapter but my time has been spent on my original story I have posted on fiction press. There are only 2 chapters but I have at least 7 on my computer. I would like some of my readers to see some of my original work I have been working on. Please take the time to read it. I would love some feed back on it since I have been working on it since new years.

Its called the Outsider.(The title may change)

My name is Lily Johnson. I am some what special from what my dad tells me. I know a lot of parents tell their children they are special. But do they have a secret organization bent on trying to capture you on a daily bases. I don't think so. Then your lucky if you don't. I run to stay on the outside world, to be able to do what normal people deserve. I know I am special but I deserve a normal life like everyone else. I am only 16 years old, there is only some much I can do. But they more I try to forget, the more I remember of my past even when I try to bury it deep within myself.. I try to better my life and the ones I love but it never seems to work. They always find me. Were ever I go, were ever I sleep, I can never hide from my past. Maybe its time I face it.

Heres a link to my story the Outsider. Please take the time to tell me how I am doing so far on my original story

If the link doesn work look me up my name on fictionpress in Silent Rebel Wings.(OUTSIDER)

on fiction /s/2631158/1/Outsider

Oh yea. I changed my name to Silent Rebel Wings.


	13. Chapter 13

An

As of right now this story is officially finished. I am still undecided if I should attempt to re-write the story or write one more chapter and let this story go.

I know you all hate me right now because I have not updated in like forever and finally you guys think its an update and its a stupid AN. Sorry.

But I have grown as a writer and I am not very pleased at all with the way I was writing. I see to many spelling mistake that would make me kick my own butt because some of them are so ridicules for me not to see them.

When I do have free time it is spent on an original piece that has been plaguing my every dream. You guys should check it out if you want to read something different. Its called

Blood Moon, on fiction press. I have the same account name as fanfiction if you do choose to look it up.

So I am giving you guys the control right now. Do you want the story to end and have one last chapter or I re-write the story all over again.

Review with the decision. If you do tell me to continue the story It will have the same name or a very familiar name.

Thanks for all the love and reviews!

~SRW~


End file.
